


【张九龄x你】你要不要上车

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 字数4500+ 小短篇预警对于我来说真的写了好多啊……脑细胞快死了，写了好久ooc预警 看文愉快最后 张九龄 我可以！！！！





	【张九龄x你】你要不要上车

**Author's Note:**

> 字数4500+ 小短篇预警  
> 对于我来说真的写了好多啊……  
> 脑细胞快死了，写了好久  
> ooc预警 看文愉快  
> 最后 张九龄 我可以！！！！

你和张九龄冷战了。  
有理由，那个理由甚至是令你冲昏了头脑。当看到他和一个陌生的女生一起逛街，一起走进珠宝店挑选戒指的时候，脑海似乎涌起惊涛骇浪，无法思考，只能呆呆地站在人行道上看着对面的两人有说有笑的。  
“你在哪儿？”你的手微微颤抖，拿出手机敲出这几个字。  
对面的回复很快，但是不出所料，还是逃不开那几个字，逃不过一场欺骗。  
“我和大楠在外面。”  
等回过神来你才意识到了一切。刚才的那个人很不像自己，明明想冷静下来听他解释，可是身体却不允许，踩着一双六七厘米的高跟鞋来到他们两人面前质问着，红肿的眼睛以及杂乱的头发都在诉说着此时的你有多疯狂，多失控。  
心底的声音一直在告诉你要相信他，但是说出的话却和心中所想有着天差地别。  
“张九龄，你真不是个东西！”随之而来的还有那不受控制的一巴掌。  
珠宝店里的店员有的在抱臂笑着看戏，还有的小声说着些什么。大概有时候人就是这么恶劣，总是对他人的事情报以事不关己的心态，直到珠宝店的经理说了一句：“看什么看。还不快去工作。”其他人才回到各自的岗位上。  
落荒而逃。拎着包狼狈的逃走了，你不敢回头看张九龄的脸，上面的掌印刺激到了你，你真的很害怕自己下一秒就会特别卑微的原谅他。你很清楚，自己爱他爱的很卑微，两个世界的人能够走到一起真的很不容易，因为爱他所以不愿放弃他，因为爱他，甚至可以是没有底线的原谅他。  
但是又有谁会明白爱情里没有卑微，有的只是你爱我我也爱你呢。  
“来来来！喝酒喝酒。”这是你第四次来酒吧，前几次要不是因为接朋友就是来接醉的不省人事的张九龄。酒精刺激着大脑，灯光迷了眼，这一刻你突然觉得和张九龄一起走过的美好时光仿佛就在昨天，你和他于几天前也并没有发生那件事。其实，在那之后张九龄有联系过你，但是那一刻自己却选择了逃避。  
一切都似乎像是安排好的一样。刚刚好那个时候高中同学来喊你一起去酒吧参加同学聚会，在你开口说话之前她再次抢过话头，笑眯眯的跟你说要你这个乖乖女别再拒绝这次的聚会了。本来你也还在想该怎么答应这次聚会的，同学的这句话刚好给了你一个台阶下，于是就有了现在这个情况。  
卡座里的人挺多的，一个个都在喝着酒。这个时候不知道是谁说了一句：“我记得那个时候我们班班草不是特别喜欢乖乖女班花嘛。”  
顿时，气氛冷了下来。  
你用余光偷偷看了一眼身旁的男人，却发现他也在看着你。你拿着酒喝了一口，一边打着哈哈一边站起身往舞池走去，“你们慢慢喝吧。我去那边玩会儿。”喝多酒后的脑子有点晕乎乎的，走路也有点飘飘然。或许也是因为酒精刺激，你觉得自己应该放纵一次了。从小到大都被约束着，被打上了乖乖女的标签，被迫学习着自己不愿学习的东西，这是一种牢笼。直到有一个叫张九龄的人拿着钥匙来到了你的面前，他告诉你不要被约束，要学会适当的反抗，要学会争取属于自己的自由。那一刻，自己就像是朱丽叶一样坠入了爱河。  
“把你的手给我拿开。”一个熟悉的声音自身旁传来，你知道，那是属于张九龄的声音。但是他的话语中还夹杂着愤怒和一丝丝醋意。  
直到这个时候你才发现，刚刚落座于自己身旁的班草不知何时已悄然而至，甚至是还想大胆的将手轻轻放在自己裸露的腰间。你转头瞪了那个男人一眼后，就被张九龄拉进了怀里，他还特别恶劣的在你耳边轻声说了一句：“不生气了？”  
你刚想发作时，却被他一句攻气十足的别闹了给硬压下去。  
“以后，请你离我未婚妻远一点。”他的这句话令你二丈摸不着头脑，自己什么时候变成他的未婚妻了，刚想开口问他的时候却直接被抱在怀里带出了酒吧。他带着你来到了停车场，拉开了车门示意你进去。来到车上后，你低下头，不安的扯了扯衣角，不敢说一句话。车里的气氛莫名的有些诡异，但是张九龄身上的烟草味和淡淡的男士香水味儿却让你的安心。  
张九龄在你发愣的时候用手托住你的下巴，逼迫你直视他。  
“为什么要穿这么少？”他空出的另一手缓缓伸向你腰间的软肉，你本能的想要躲开，但是他突如其来的吻却打乱了你的心跳。熟悉的味道，熟悉的感觉，可能只有和他在一起的这一刻才会觉得自己拥有了他，才会觉得自己的感情暂时是安全的，自己爱的这么卑微怎么可能会不明白。  
你试着回答张九龄的问题，但是出口的只有喘气声和断断续续的话语，“我……我们，不是、呼，冷战了吗，然、然后……”  
“那你也不能穿这么少。”鬼知道他在酒吧里看到你穿着无袖露肚脐黑色抹胸和热裤的时候有多生气，醋意有多大。而你似乎是疯过头了，身边一些男人虎视眈眈的眼神都没注意到，更何况是班草准备揩油的小动作。当时的张九龄觉得自己根本就不能再等下去了，他脑子里只有一个想法，想带你走，带你离开那个是非之地，毕竟你是令他心动的人。  
“我……”  
“去后座。”  
话还没说完，却突然被他一句去后座给整懵了。不过你还是乖乖的打开门钻进了后座，而张九龄也随之上来了。你现在完全看不透他想干嘛，只能乖乖的坐着。  
“外面的人看不到。”他不明不白的一句话又把你的脑子弄得不清不楚的，你歪头朝他眨巴眨巴眼睛。直到张九龄捧起你的脸，用手在你的嘴唇上来回摩擦，这一刻你突然意识到了他想干嘛了，虽说脑子里想着应该拒绝他，但是身体却不由自主的靠近他，你渴求与他亲密接触。  
张九龄温柔而忘情的吻着你，你的周身充斥着属于他的味道。  
缠绵的吻令你喘不过气，你歪过头大口呼吸着。杂乱的头发，红肿的嘴唇，迷离的眼神，这种种都在刺激着张九龄的大脑，逐渐挺立的下体也在暗示着他渴望在你身上驰骋放肆，渴望听到你一声声娇媚的呻吟。  
“自己脱还是我帮你？”  
令人面红耳赤的话语落入你耳中竟也变成了调情的话，荷尔蒙刺激身体分泌出湿润的液体，你不禁两腿摩擦，“我、我自己来吧……”你先把无袖露肚脐黑色抹胸给褪去，张九龄看到这一幕的时候眼神暗了暗，直接把你推倒在后座上，低头舔舐着你胸前的红豆，另一只手也搭上你的另一座山峰，尝试着把它揉成各种形状。  
你的一只手捂住嘴，不想让那令人羞愧的声音传出。更何况此刻还是在车里，保不齐车外还会有人路过，就算是外面看不到里面的正在发生了什么，但是这也照样会令你感到害羞。你这么想着，身体的反应却也越来越大，对于张九龄的渴求也不仅仅是亲吻，你想和他相融，你想沉溺于他。  
“上次的女生是大楠的女朋友。”他突然停下动作，开口说了这么一句。  
你没有说话，只是等着他把接下来的话说完。  
“大楠去洗手间了，你前脚走他后脚就回来了。我本来是想喊大楠帮我挑选戒指的，但是大楠却说两个大男人也选不出什么好看的，所以就问我能不能把他女朋友带上一起选，我同意了，所以才会有你上次看到的那一幕。”  
你的心再次不安起来，你害怕他说出那枚戒指的主人，更害怕那个主人不是自己。  
而张九龄似是知道你在想什么一样，他紧紧抱住你，头深埋于你的脖颈之间闷闷的说：“我知道你在担心什么，我知道你没有安全感，我什么都知道。对不起，是我的错。戒指的主人只会是你，一直都会是你。我以为当我给你买了戒指，向你求婚后你就会有安全感，看来我可能还是做错了……”  
他的话让你的心揪了起来，原来他什么都知道，原来他所做的一切只是为了让你相信他很爱你，让你有安全感，让你别再杞人忧天。这个男人为自己做了这么多，而自己却只沉浸于不安中，是不安蒙蔽了双眼，让你看不到一切，让你提心吊胆。  
你用手支撑起身子让自己坐起来，而张九龄也老老实实的坐回位置上。你扶着他的两肩，跨坐在他的腿上。虽然身下的挺立之物让你无法忽视，但是你还是强装镇定说出一句完整的话：“你没做错。你做的很好了九龄，是我……是我太害怕了，我总觉得我们是两个世界人，能走到一起很不容易，我总是在担心我们的距离太遥远了……可能就像是罗密欧与朱丽叶一样，注定是悲剧的两个人。”  
他再次抱住你了，而这一次却抱得很紧，紧的想要将你融入于他体内。“别瞎想了。我爱你，我张九龄，张仲元认定你了。”他的齿在你锁骨处摩擦的着，轻轻啃咬的，你仰起头大口呼吸，再次想把嘴捂住时却被他拉住手阻止了。扭不过他，你只好认命的乖乖让呻吟溢出。  
“老大去哪儿了啊怎么找半天找不到。”窗外忽然传来王九龙的声音。你和张九龄愣住了，面面相觑，然后他立马把你的脸按在怀里。直到王九龙走到车窗旁敲了敲玻璃，说了一句，“老大好像不在啊。”  
你躲在张九龄怀里红了脸，想到窗外还有人时身体的反应更加明显，就连张九龄都感觉到你的下身更加湿润了。他轻咬你的耳朵，“等一会儿就走了。”  
你闷声点点头。  
窗外，跟着王九龙一起来找张九龄的张九南叹了口气，“大楠，走吧。老大不在这儿就算了，回去回去。”  
王九龙想了想，赞同的点点头，“走，回去吧。”  
两人走后，你拍了拍胸脯，深深的吐出一口气，“呼……吓死我了。”  
张九龄看着你的样子调笑道：“外面又看不到，我车门也锁了，怕什么。媳妇儿，继续吧。”  
你伸手拉开他的衣服，低头在他胸膛上留下一个个暧昧的印记。你私心的想要标记他，用这个方式告诉自己，这个男人是真的属于自己，只有这样才可以让自己安心。  
他伸手去触碰了一下你的两腿间，你忍不住抖了抖身子。而张九龄很淡定的把食指和大拇指放在眼前看了看，然后把手放入口中。你一惊，本来想阻止他这一动作的，可是为时已晚。你只能皱着眉头，嘟着嘴看着他，张九龄用手点了点你额头，“别看了，干正事儿了。”他把你的热裤和内裤一并扒下，随手扔在旁边的座位上，随后也把自己的裤链给拉开。  
看到那炽热的巨物后，你本能的想后退逃走。因为，真的是太大了，你害怕吞不进去。而张九龄也看出了你的犹豫，他吻吻你的唇，“别怕。慢慢来。”  
你想了想，还是答应了。毕竟身体的空虚感再不满足，你也快要忍受不了了。你用手扶住巨物，尝试着缓缓坐下，但是巨物的尺寸过大，刚没入一点你将想弹起身子，生理性泪水和脸上的汗水混合着从脸颊掉落至交合处，张九龄看着你这么痛苦心里也不好受，他轻吻你的眸想要分散你的注意力。  
“嗯……”好不容易将巨物整根没入，但是下身的肿胀感还并未消失。你趴在张九龄的身子上喘着粗气，“九、九龄，慢一点好吗。”  
“好。”起初，他为了照顾你的感受缓慢的动起来，车内还飘散着属于张九龄的烟味儿和淡淡香水味，此刻似乎都成为了最佳的调情剂。在情事这方面，你可谓是一窍不通，每次都只能愣愣的等着张九龄的下一步动作。而张九龄也会在这个时候告诉你要你放松，全身心的交给他就好，这一刻，对于你来说是安心的。  
他见你似乎缓过来了，用手扶住你的腰，加快了进出的速度。巨物在甬道内快速进出，卷出一层层美好，你闭着眼睛感受着此时的快感，呻吟也一声比一声大，白嫩的团子也随着进出的动作上下跳动着。张九龄把食指放入你口中，你仔细的吸吮着，在他的指尖留下暧昧的液体。  
张九龄的呼吸忽然间重了起来，他喘着气在你耳边说：“媳妇儿，一起吧。”  
情欲刺激着大脑，你糊里糊涂的点点头。他更加用力的握住你的腰，加快了进出的速度，极致的快感令你再也无法思考，只能一声声重复着呻吟。你喊得越大声，张九龄进出的速度越快，下身已被张九龄摩的酥麻，你软下了腰，抱住了他的脖子。  
嗓子已经有点嘶哑，身子也没了什么力气，你只能虚弱的说：“九、九龄……好了吗。”  
“哈……马上。”  
“啊……哈，哈……”你和张九龄同时到达了顶峰，此刻只觉甬道内一股温热的液体涌入，脚也因刺激而绷紧。你趁着此刻还有最后一丝理智的时候告诉张九龄：“张九龄，我很爱你的。恩……很爱啊。”说完，你就在他怀里昏睡过去。  
张九龄看着你的睡颜满目柔情的笑了，从车上自带的收纳盒里拿出一个红色的绒面盒子，打开后，里面静静的躺着一枚戒指，而这一个就是上次你看到的那枚戒指。他拿出戒指，轻轻牵起你的手把戒指给戴上，“这样，你就是我的媳妇儿了。”他低头轻吻你戴戒指的，再把自己也戴着戒指的手伸出来看，良久，他突然拿出手机把你和他都带着戒指的且十指相扣的手给拍了一张照片。  
吻了吻你的额头，“明天就去民政局登记好不好。”  
睡梦里的你似是听得见张九龄在说什么一样，闭着眼弯了弯嘴角，“好……”


End file.
